Assassin's Journey
Assassin's Journey is action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover that focuses on the heroes of the Fairy Tail, Assassination Classroom, One Piece and Bleach verses joining together for the first time, in the Assassination Classroom verse (After Season 2 in the anime). It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas). It is also rated T. Plot Summary A month has passed since the death of Korosensei and Class 3-E's graduation, Nagisa Shiota and his classmates went their separate ways. One day, Nagisa receives an anonymous text to come to the old campus grounds. There, he not only reunites with seventeen of his classmates, but runs into three groups well known in anime... the Fairy Tail Guild, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Substitute Shinigami's group! Now forced to clear four seasonal islands in the seas of the world, half of Class 3-E must help all three groups complete all the islands in any hope of getting them back to their worlds. Love will blossom, secrets will be revealed, bonds will forged like steel, new powers will awaken, battles will shake the world, and one Mage's secret dark past will change his life forever! Overview TBA Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chō - Brook *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Hiroaki Hirata - Sanji *Hiroki Yasumoto - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Ikue Ōtani - Tony Tony Chopper *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kentarō Itō - Renji Abarai *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Blue *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Noriaki Sugiyama - Uryu Ishida *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Ryōta Ōsaka - Yuma Isogai *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Sayaka Ōhara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Shō Hayami - Genos Arclight *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yui Horie - Carla *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster Minor Cast *Aina Kusuda - Young Zeref Dragneel (Ch15) *Akiko Yajima - Lector *Anri Katsu - Teppei Araki (Ch25) *Atsushi Imaruoka - Metalicana (Ch24-25) *Ayako Kawasumi - Aguri Yukimura (Ch17) *Daichi Endō - Snow Wyvern A (Ch8-9) *Daisuke Kishio - Loke / Leo, Scorpio *Eiji Sekiguchi - Demon 16C (Ch16), Taurus *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama *Hidekatsu Shibata - Igneel, Stone Tablet (Ch13) *Hideo Ishikawa - Efreet *Hiroki Yasumoto - Weisslogia (Ch24-25) *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi *Ikuji Nose - Yusei Shiota *Imasu Yūsen - Green Dragon (Ch15) *Jin Urayama - Hayabusa Shiota *Jun Fukuyama - Man in Celestial Robes (Ch25) *Kaito Ishikawa - Ren Sakakibara (Ch25) *Kanami Satō - Mini *Kenichi Suzumura - Rogue Cheney *Kotono Mitsuishi - Hiromi Shiota *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia (Ch23-24) *MAKO - Young Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Mamoru Miyano - Gakushu Asano (Ch25) *Marina Inoue - Kaede's Nurse (Ch17), Natsu and Zeref's Mother (Ch15) *Masaki Kawanabe - Sagittarius *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara *Miyuki Sawashiro - Virgo *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Knight in Black (Ch25) *Rie Kugimiya - Chimera Happy (Ch14) *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima *Ryōta Takeuchi - Devilman 18B (Ch18) *Saki Fujita - Ritsu *Saori Gotō - Plue *Saori Hayami - Kotomi Shiota *Satomi Kōrogi - Frosch *Satomi Satō - Sylph *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura *Shizuka Itō - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei *Shun Takagi - Tomoya Seo (Ch25) *Shōko Tsuda - Grandeeney (Ch24-25) *Shūhei Matsuda - Devilman 18A (Ch18), Snow Wyvern B (Ch8-9) *Takahiro Fujiwara - Demon 16B (Ch16) *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi *Takahiro Sakurai - Sting Eucliffe *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn *Teppei Akahira - Natsuhiko Koyama (Ch25) *Tetsu Inada - Gnome *Tomokazu Sugita - Tadaomi Karasuma *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Skiadrum (Ch24-25) *Yasuhiro Mamiya - Demon 16A (Ch16) *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yūichi Nakamura - Natsu and Zeref's Father (Ch15) *Yūko Kaida - Undine English Voice Cast Main Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. Secondary Cast *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Cassandra Lee Morris - Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida *Eric Vale - Sanji *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *Kaiji Tang - Ryoma Terasaka *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Blue *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Luci Christian - Nami *Marc Diraison - Genos Arclight *Micah Solusod - Blizzard *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Sonny Strait - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane, Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Tia Ballard - Happy *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Z. Charles Bolton - Ryunosuke Chiba Minor Cast *Amanda C. Miller - Lector *Arnie Pantoja - Takuya Muramatsu *Ashley Johnson - Gemi *Ben Diskin - Natsuhiko Koyama (Ch25) *Brian Drummond - Green Dragon (Ch15) *Brina Palencia - Kirara Hazama *Bryn Apprill - Ritsu *Caitlin Glass - Hiromi Shiota *Carrie Keranen - Aguri Yukimura (Ch17) *Chris Patton - Ren Sakakibara (Ch25) *Christopher Bevins - Snow Wyvern A (Ch8-9) *Christopher R. Sabat - Demon 16B (Ch16) *Cindy Robinson - Sumire Hara *David Trosko - Tomoya Seo (Ch25) *Dawn M. Bennett - Frosch *Dee Bradley Baker - Chimera Happy (Ch14), Snow Wyvern B (Ch8-9) *Eric Vale - Loke / Leo *Fred Tatasciore - Metalicana (Ch24-25) *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia (Ch23-24) *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura *John DiMaggio - Demon 16C (Ch16) *Josh Grelle - Teppei Araki (Ch25) *Karen Strassman - Kaede's Nurse (Ch17) *Kari Wahlgren - Virgo *Kate Higgins - Natsu and Zeref's Mother (Ch15), Sylph *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio *Kristen McGuire - Hinano Kurahashi *Kyle Hebert - Weisslogia (Ch24-25) *Lauren Landa - Kotomi Shiota *Liam O'Brien - Efreet *Luci Christian - Young Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. (Ch15) *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei *Matthew Mercer - Demon 16D (Ch16), Yusei Shiota *Max Mittelman - Taiga Okajima *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius *Micah Solusod - Gakushu Asano (Ch25) *Michael Jones - Sting Eucliffe *Michael McConnohie - Hayabusa Shiota, Stone Tablet (Ch13) *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Monica Rial - Plue *Nicole Oliver - Grandeeney (Ch24-25) *Nika Futterman - Undine *Ray Chase - Cancer *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe *Richard Epcar - Gnome *Robbie Daymond - Man in Celestial Robes (Ch25), Taisei Yoshida *Roger Craig Smith - Tadaomi Karasuma *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius *Scott Porter - Rogue Cheney *Sean Chiplock - Kotaro Takebayashi *Stephanie Sheh - Aries *Steven Blum - Devilman 18B (Ch18), Igneel, Knight in Black (Ch25), Natsu and Zeref's Father (Ch25) *Taliesin Jaffe - Skiadrum (Ch24-25) *Travis Willingham - Demon 16A (Ch16), Devilman 18A (Ch18) *Troy Baker - Capricorn *Veronica Taylor - Young Zeref Dragneel (Ch15) Locations Fall Island The first island the group encountered. * Winter Island The second island the group encountered. * Spring Island The third island the group encountered. * Summer Island The fourth and final island the group and the rest of Class E encountered. * Chapters Assassin's Journey Prompts Music Openings #Break Out! (Ch1-12) #We Can (Ch13-18) #Believe in Myself (Ch19-24) Endings #Never ever (Ch1-12) #Azayaka na Tabiji (Ch13-24) #Mata Kimi Ni Aeru Hi (Ch25) Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Fairy Tail Category:Assassination Classroom Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Bige1218's Ideas